


愛是想觸碰又收回手

by abc98720



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc98720/pseuds/abc98720
Summary: 「今天我們跳了舞，Bruce，我只要現在就夠了。」





	愛是想觸碰又收回手

**Author's Note:**

> "There are some people who think love is sex and marriage and six o’clock-kisses and children, and perhaps it is, Miss Lester. But do you know what I think? I think love is a touch and yet not a touch."
> 
> ──J. D. Salinger

Bruce雖然不是安徒生或格林的童話忠實讀者，經典的篇章還是聽過那麼幾則，所以他知道這是怎麼回事。一個坐擁財富且英俊瀟灑的單身王子舉辦了一場舞會，慕名而來的女孩們都希望與王子共舞一支後攜手步上紅毯，躋身為王室的成員，王子對她們完全沒有興趣，直到一個美麗女子的出現讓王子只看一眼就完全移不開視線。  
  
  
  
他從來都沒想要搞浪漫主義，可悸動是真實存在且難以自控的，即使只是一個遠遠的對視，也許是因為那雙靈動的眼眸，或是攀附在嘴角漫不經心的微笑，又或者是敞開的領口，也可能只是露在袖口外的一截手腕。那是一種難以用言語描述的魔法時刻，雖然他真的不是個青春期少女。  
  
  
  
「……Mr. Wayne？你還好嗎？」  
  
  
  
「噢…抱歉，我沒事。」  
  
  
  
Bruce重新掛上他完美無缺的笑容，像一個衣架被造出來就是為了掛衣服。面前的女子同樣用一個微笑表達了她的關心，而這個微不足道的關心讓她在男人極富魅力的風度中很快就忘記這回事。  
  
  
  
那個身影早就隱匿在舞動的人群中，就像不曾出現過。這讓Bruce得以冷靜思考那可能是他前一晚只睡了三個小時的後遺症，因為這是個以Wayne的名義舉辦的慈善晚會，意味著出席者擁有的不是財富就是勢力，大多兩者兼有，他們裹著一層光鮮亮麗的糖果紙，展示甜膩的笑容與話語，而Jason向來不樂意出現在這種場合，不論以前或是現在。  
  
  
  
這次是兩個月又十二天──計算與Jason有多久沒見到面是Bruce反射性的例行公事，他不確定Jason會不會這麼做，很大機率是不會，但是他能清楚感覺到情況在往好的方向發展。他們之間的矛盾和拳頭顯著的在減少，取而代之的是和平的對話和一個熱騰騰的熱狗堡。  
  
  
  
事實上情況不僅在往好的方向發展，簡直已經駕駛著太空飛行器穿越到另一個平行時空去，那個年輕的所在對於他倆都很陌生，他們需要時間掌握新的遊戲規則，試探那條不明確的邊緣線。本質上來說，那種危險與迷人並存的狀態和Bruce熟悉且愛著的Gotham相去不遠。  
  
  
  
「……Mr. Wayne！」  
  
  
  
被拽回現實世界的Bruce視野中撞入女伴不悅的神情，視線一轉，一名青年對仍在發愣的他露出一個恰如其分的微笑，眼神裡是藏不住的好笑。無意間放下警戒的Bruce全然沒注意到這個介入他與女伴之間的青年。  
  
  
  
「不知是否有這個榮幸和Mr. Wayne跳支舞？」  
  
  
  
Bruce只得在未收拾乾淨的情緒中給女伴一個安撫的微笑和恰到好處的抱歉，這種狼狽對一向在社交場域游刃有餘的Brucie極為少見。他重新挺了挺胸攬住青年的腰。  
  
  
  
「Jason。」  
  
  
  
他曾經的男孩，毫不吝嗇的展示他挺拔從容的身姿，搭在背上的手掌溫順似春季的泥土，還有那雙沉穩而明亮的雙眸，就像一條淌過森林的涓涓小河。  
  
  
  
「你看起來心情不錯？」Bruce挑眉看向青年臉上若有似無的微笑。  
  
  
  
「當然囉，可不是誰都能讓Mr. Wayne露出這種表情。」  
  
  
  
「因為我看見一個不應該出現在這裡的人。」  
  
  
  
「看得出來，你剛剛的表情像是在作夢一樣，所以我只好來到你面前，跟你說說話跳跳舞，告訴你我真的就在這裡，」Jason笑了笑，臉上有一層微醺的淡粉色，讓Bruce不自覺的無法移開視線：「說真的，我出席Wayne的慈善晚會就讓你這麼驚訝？」  
  
  
  
「你從小就不喜歡晚宴或舞會類的活動。」  
  
  
  
「我只是不喜歡以Bruce Wayne養子的名義行動，而且我又不是唯一一個討厭社交晚宴的人，包括你，Bruce。」他在說到養子這個字時出現了對一般人而言難以察覺的停頓，鑒於這對養父子現在就摟在一起跳舞，這個單字似乎變得不是那麼絕對。  
  
  
  
「但你是最任性的那一個。」  
  
  
  
「 **逃跑是人的天性** ，我只是當中資質更好的那一個。」Jason不甚在意的聳聳肩。  
  
  
  
「那你現在又怎麼願意出現？甚至都會特別訂製西裝了。」  
  
  
  
「訂製西裝有什麼難的？我可不是沒了Alfred就活不下去的廢柴。」Jason感覺到Bruce逗留在自己身上的視線，忍不住挑了挑眉：「怎麼了？你又不是沒看過我穿正裝。」  
  
  
  
「但是每次都能讓我驚艷，很好看，Jason。」Bruce俯身附在他耳邊低語，同時感覺到摟在懷裡的青年僵了一下。  
  
  
  
「……是一個任務。」  
  
  
  
「嗯？」  
  
  
  
「我在追的一條線索今晚會出現在這裡，這是他難得公開露面，」他壓低了聲音：「所以我才弄了個假身分混進你的晚會。」  
  
  
  
「嗯哼。」Bruce凝視著Jason綠色的眼睛，假裝沒發現他轉移話題的拙劣技巧，因為那實在有點可愛。  
  
  
  
「放心，你的地盤你的規矩，我沒有亂來，今晚的行動也不會鬧大。」  
  
  
  
「我沒有要說這個。」他不太喜歡Jason這個急著解釋什麼的反應。  
  
  
  
「你的表情可不是這麼說的。」  
  
  
  
「我的表情又怎麼了？」  
  
  
  
「你的表情像是在說『蝙蝠俠覺得這樣很不好你應該立刻停手。』」  
  
  
  
「……」Bruce挑了挑眉。  
  
  
  
「你一定沒發現你一直盯著我看，」Jason瞇了瞇眼：「每一次我做了什麼你不會喜歡的事就會得到一個蝙蝠俠的沉默瞪視。」  
  
  
  
「盯著一個人看可以有很多意思，Jason，我想你應該提高一下你的情商。」  
  
  
  
「我還沒墮落到需要你來教我怎麼提高情商，如果你要告訴我，是我誤會了你的意思，那也是你沒控制好面部表情的錯。」  
  
  
  
青年近似於撒嬌的態度讓Bruce忍不住笑出來，他摟緊了青年的腰：「可是這裡的任何一個人都不會給我這樣的評價。」  
  
  
  
「是啊是啊，人人都愛Brucie寶貝。」  
  
  
  
「看來有人沒那麼喜歡。」  
  
  
  
「你知道嗎？Bruce，」Jason攀住男人寬厚的肩膀拉近距離，兩人的呼吸融合在一起，他的喃喃細語輕輕搔著Bruce的耳朵：「我現在願意大膽靠近你，抱著你，是因為我覺得今晚是特別的。」  
  
  
  
「你是在抱怨我平常對你很糟糕嗎？」Bruce有點訝異的偏過頭望向微紅著臉頰的青年，充血的微血管不知是酒精的緣故還是單純的害臊。  
  
  
  
「我很高興你終於意識到我們平常的娛樂活動不是我揍你就是你揍我，Bruce，不過，聽起來還挺有情趣的是不是？」他緩緩把頭靠在Bruce的肩上，呼吸著男人若即若離的安全感。唯有今夜，他馴服的獨角獸將他一把推進Bruce的懷中。  
  
  
  
Bruce看得出來他說這話時不是認真的，也知道他有些話藏在心底沒說出來，這就是他們在陌生的平行時空裡仍在對抗的難題，他甚至懷疑他們都對這場「遊戲」樂此不疲。他和Jason，一邊拼命挖洞把心裡話埋起來，一邊處心積慮的尋找對方的藏寶地點。巧合的是，他們好像都不認為開誠布公是一個多優秀的詞彙。  
  
  
  
所以Bruce沒有繼續這個話題，只是輕輕撫摸抵在他肩膀上的腦袋，讓青年柔軟的頭髮流瀉在指縫間。兩人隨著柔和的音樂小心翼翼的移動步伐，影子在腳下交疊成一個模糊的形狀。  
  
  
  
相擁的眷戀沒有持續太久，也許是兩人都還沒習慣這樣的距離。  
  
  
  
「我已經開始懷疑你的任務目標是我了。」Bruce伸進Jason外套下襬的手意有所指的摸向他藏在內襯的短刀。  
  
  
  
「Mr. Wayne……」Jason帶著笑意的吐息融化在男人的頸窩裡：「你不知道公眾場合應該自重嗎？」  
  
  
  
刻意壓低的嗓音和具誘惑性的暗示不像是青年一向直來直往的風格，Bruce沒有漏掉他發紅的耳朵和微微顫抖的氣息，那代表他在強迫自己做不擅長的事，而光是「強迫自己做某件事」本身，就不是他所擅長的。  
  
  
  
「哦，是嗎？」Bruce聞言乾脆的放開摟著Jason的手臂，轉而牽起他的手。  
  
  
  
「我們要去哪？」  
  
  
  
「任何一個不會有人在意我怎麼摸你的地方。」  
  
  
  
「……Bruce，你知道這話聽起來有多下流嗎？」他一臉嫌棄的皺起眉，卻沒有甩開Bruce握著他的手。  
  
  
  
「在這種場合我一向是這麼說話的。」  
  
  
  
「你的調情技巧真對不起你情場老手的稱號。」  
  
  
  
「我想可能是因為對象是你。」  
  
  
  
輕柔的音樂、人們的交談以及杯盤清脆的碰撞都逐漸隱去，只有兩雙鞋踏在走廊上的跫音，孤單的迴盪在大廳之外僻靜的角落。  
  
  
  
「你什麼意思？」  
  
  
  
「意思就是，我覺得你是在暗示我把你帶到一個隱密的地方，好讓你更方便攻擊你的任務目標，也就是我。」  
  
  
  
「要攻擊你的話一把刀怎麼夠？」Jason將手伸向背後抽出短刀，饒有興致的在手裡把玩。  
  
  
  
「如果是你的話，說不定可以。」Bruce翹了下嘴角。  
  
  
  
「哼……這個邀請聽起來很吸引人。」  
  
  
  
話還沒說完Jason便握緊手裡的刀迅速的刺向Bruce，男人用他優秀的反射神經輕鬆的躲開，回頭再躲過Jason反手揮來的第二刀。兩人你來我往過了幾招之後，Jason猝不及防的丟開手裡的短刀，抱住Bruce的腰撲倒在地板上，金屬響亮的墜落和肉體沉悶的碰撞一同在大理石地板上激起漣漪。  
  
  
  
「我好像太高估你了，Mr. Wayne。」  
  
  
  
Bruce兩隻手腕都被Jason緊緊壓在地板上，只使出很象徵性的反抗力道，他能感覺到自己的脈搏正狂熱的跳動在Jason的手掌裡，跨坐在他腰上俯視著他的青年深沉的看著他，晦暗的眼珠像是凝滯在Gotham深夜裡一攤陌生而新鮮的血。  
  
  
  
「我說過了，如果 **是你的話** 說不定可以。」男人低沉沙啞的嗓音強勢的攪動隱藏在夜色中的那攤血，無異於一個危險的邀請。  
  
  
  
青年的眼神閃爍了一下，Bruce看著他稚嫩與老練並存的臉龐緩緩在面前放大，眼睛裡有著顯而易見的緊張與試探。他沉默而專注的等待他的男孩，攝人的鋼藍色循循善誘著他的男孩傾訴飽滿而羞赧的愛意。在能夠聞到彼此的氣息時他閉上眼，得到了一個柔軟而純粹的親吻。  
  
  
  
太過小心翼翼的吻像是隻隨時要離巢的小鳥，Bruce掙開被箝制的手腕，按上青年的後腦勺加深了這個吻。一旦得到回應，青年便挾著Gotham的暴雨襲來，他們黏膩的舔咬彼此的唇，交換急促的呼吸，舌頭粗魯的侵入牙關交纏在一起，熱烈而野蠻的節奏完全脫離了Bruce一貫的優雅從容，但這是Jason，從來不會乖乖照著規矩來。他的行動更多來自直覺，他讓理智與脫序一同駕馭他的渴望，他的不經世事與橫衝直撞，從以前就需要Bruce花費更多心思。  
  
  
  
Bruce偶爾也享受不被節制的凶狠與生澀，但他選擇將這個吻帶進一個更慢的節奏，帶有安撫意味的手指摩娑著青年的脖頸。Jason首先結束這個吻，他低頭靠上全然放鬆的躺在地上的Bruce。  
  
  
  
「嘿，老傢伙……」Jason的臉上還帶著尚未褪去的潮紅，他吃吃的笑著：「雖然我不常參加Gotham的社交活動，但還是聽過不少關於Bruce Wayne是個戀童癖的流言，現在總算得到證實了。」  
  
  
  
「你想太多了，Jason，我對小時候的你一點興趣也沒有。」Bruce摟著溫順的伏在他懷裡的青年，成熟健壯的身體包裹在剪裁合身的西裝裡，襯托出精瘦的身軀和修長的雙腿。  
  
  
  
「……我討厭你。」  
  
  
  
「你確定？在你還黏在我身上的時候？」  
  
  
  
語畢Bruce收緊手臂先一步阻止青年溜出他的懷抱。  
  
  
  
「……你就是個混蛋，Bruce。」  
  
  
  
「我覺得你想講的不是這個。」  
  
  
  
「反正你也習慣了不是嗎？我們都已經習慣怎麼詞不達意的說話。」  
  
  
  
「在我們有了個 **激情** 的吻之後，」Bruce意味深長的瞇起眼：「我希望我們的關係能夠有所長進。」  
  
  
  
Jason侷促的抿起雙唇，有點緊張的轉開視線，窗外的夜色給了他一些靈感。  
  
  
  
「如果我是日本人，這時候就會說，」Jason凝視著他身下的男人，以極其緩慢的語調輕聲說道：「今晚月色真美。但身為一個Gotham人，我應該說……」  
  
  
  
「我愛你。」  
  
  
  
Jason倏地紅了臉瞪大眼睛看著他：「你……」  
  
  
  
「我愛你，Jason。」Bruce又重覆了一次，藍色的雙眸深深地看著他。如果說第一次可能是在接Jason的話頭，那第二次就毫無疑問的是字面上的意義。  
  
  
  
「Jason，你還沒回答我。」  
  
  
  
Jason的回應是把臉埋進男人的胸膛裡拒絕說話。Bruce忍不住無奈的扯起嘴角，他知道這對Jason來說有點太過了，青年的反應也讓他的心忍不住變得柔軟。  
  
  
  
「不管怎麼說，你能出現在這裡我真的很高興，Jay，我……」Bruce小心的選擇他覺得真誠的字句：「我們每一次的見面都得來不易，而且今天我的男孩還這麼好看。」  
  
  
  
他溫柔的撫平Jason因羞窘而皺起的背，他溫熱的身體彷彿繞開了冰冷的墳墓，只帶著往日明亮動人的歲月而來。  
  
  
  
「其實第一眼看見你的時候，你知道我想到的是Cinderella嗎？」  
  
  
  
這句話成功的讓Jason抬起頭來，澄澈的眼眸直直望向Bruce：「Cinderella？那個被繼母虐待不能去參加舞會的Cinderella？不對，等等，我應該先問，你讀童話？」  
  
  
  
「我有童年，Jason。」  
  
  
  
「好吧，但為什麼是她？你覺得我是坐著南瓜車來參加晚會的？」  
  
  
  
「你知道這不是重點，那個抓住王子視線的神祕女子才是。」  
  
  
  
「所以你把自己比喻成王子？」Jason刻意忽視重點所在。  
  
  
  
Bruce給了他一個「難道我不是嗎」的挑眉，太過理所當然讓Jason忍不住翻了個白眼，他翻了個身坐在Bruce身旁。  
  
  
  
「當然了，你又帥又有錢，還剛好單身，我都想不到還有誰比你更適合這個角色了……但還是太詭異了，你就不能想點別的…比喻嗎？」  
  
  
  
「我讀的童話不多。」Bruce跟著坐起身來。  
  
  
  
Jason已經懶得吐槽為什麼非得是見鬼的童話了。  
  
  
  
「不過，這童話也不是完全沒有參考價值，」他轉了轉眼珠：「Cinderella她啊，不是和王子相處了一個晚上嗎？那個蠢王子甚至都不清楚她的來頭，只知道用一隻鞋來找人，可還是在跟她跳完舞後執意要跟她結婚。」  
  
  
  
聽到最後一個字Bruce挑起眉，已經不知道是這個晚上第幾次擺出這個面部動作。  
  
  
  
「去你的我不是那個意思！我想說的是……」Jason側過身不讓Bruce看見他的表情：「我不管他們結婚後生活幸不幸福，至少在那場舞會裡，他們對彼此的感覺是最真實最純粹的。」  
  
  
  
「Bruce，也許那個……吻，真的會讓我們的關係有所長進，或是保持原樣，也許我明天就會拿槍指著你也說不定，我不知道……也許是我太習慣我們 **一直以來** 的方式了，但是我不在意，我不會思考 **將來** 會是什麼樣子，那不太符合我的風格，你知道。」  
  
  
  
Bruce靜靜地聽著。  
  
  
  
「今天我們跳了舞，Bruce，我只要 **現在** 就夠了。」  
  
  
  
Jason笑著搖搖頭，像是想到什麼有趣的事。他俐落地站起身。  
  
  
  
「下次見到你，我也許還會再來抱抱你，然後你如果願意的話就給我一個吻。」  
  
  
  
「你要走了？」  
  
  
  
「你知道的吧？魔法馬車會在午夜變回一顆南瓜，Cinderella身上的禮服也會消失，所以她要在那之前拋下王子。」Jason對他揮揮手，手指夾著剛剛被黏上的追蹤器，他隨意的把那個閃著紅光的小玩意往旁邊一扔：「希望你今天的控制欲只有一個追蹤器的程度，Bruce。」  
  
  
  
皮鞋敲在地板上的清脆聲響在這片寬敞中揚起回音，他的男孩背著熾熱的歲月而來，走向另一片無盡的曠野，黑色西裝的背影隱沒在地平線之下。  
  
  
  
「……可是我沒有玻璃鞋。」  
  
  
  
直到青年的身影消失在視線中，Bruce才擠出這句話，講完後他立刻笑出來。  
  
  
  
他們不需要什麼玻璃鞋，他知道Jason總是在通訊裡不耐煩的唸叨他很忙沒空回家也不想回家，卻會在家族聚餐日乖乖出現在餐桌前；他知道在罪犯的泥濘中打滾的Jason認為一槍斃命是最簡單迅速的解決方式，卻還是努力在遵守他們的約定；他知道Jason會用嘲諷和距離偽裝他的真心，但眼中仍會閃爍著金子般的愛意。  
  
  
  
他曾失去過Jason，Jason也失去過他，但是他們現在找回了彼此，進入了新的篇章，在新的時空裡跌跌撞撞的摸索，小心翼翼的觸碰又很快收回手。  
  
  
  
唯一沒變過的是，他的男孩從不曾離去。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
END  
  
  
  
其實真的有任務但還有誰在意呢？啊，說這話要小心點不能被Jason的好隊友Artemis聽見，因為現在她正擔負著搭訕那位男性目標的重任。Jason那小子死去哪了？此時的亞馬遜女戰士默默腹誹。而Jason，一開始就自行判斷出對目標的警戒程度不需要那麼高，然後在他看見Bruce的那一刻就毅然決然的拋下任務，開玩笑，在他面前的可是Bruce Wayne aka 蝙蝠俠，他哪還有精神和力氣應付其他事？  
  
  
  
真的END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Love is a touch and yet not a touch，有很多種翻譯，我選了最通用也最適合的版本。  
  
覺得他們兩個就算稍微比較坦率了，還是會存在一定的距離，

想藉由舞會和Brucie寫出他們之間的張力，好不容易靠近後很快又會彈開。


End file.
